Fix You
by River Tam Kobb
Summary: Need some company? The voice, slow and heavily accented came to her. It was Sawyer. Shannon still didn't budge. She just sat there, pulling her pink hooded sweatshirt tighter around her body. Well good. Because I was gonna stay anyways.


Title: Fix You  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: I don't own Lost. I don't own the characters. True dat.  
Summary: "Need some company?" The voice, slow and heavily accented came to her. It was Sawyer. Shannon still didn't budge. She just sat there, pulling her pink hooded sweatshirt tighter around her body. "Well good. Because I was gonna stay anyways."  
Pairings: Shannon/Sawyer

note: This is Katy's fic, not mine! She can't post it up here so I'm doing it. Any credit for the story should be adressed to Katy. Also, this is just chapter one. more are coming. Now...

Feedback: Please email comments to you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
-Fix You, Coldplay/i

Shannon sat alone on the beach, her eyes blank. The breeze tousled her blonde hair into her face but she didn't move to brush it away. People walked behind her, whispering. She blinked, a few tears falling from her eyes silently. She didn't have the energy to cry anymore. They'd be burying him anytime now. Boone was gone. He was gone and she was all alone. What was she going to do now? Who was going to take care of her?

Jack had just left after another failed attept to get her to eat. Guilt was consuming her. She'd been with Sayid, not with Boone. How could she do that? How could she be so stupid? And now there was nowhere to run. No way to get away. She was going to have to deal with this, but how she didn't know. More people stopped. Kate, Sun, Charlie, Claire. All talking to her but soon gorwing frustrated and just leaving.

She heard footsteps coming closer in the sand. Shannon didn't bother turning her head to look. She heard the footsteps stop and she couldn't tell who was standing behind her. Until she heard the voice.

"Need some company?" The voice, slow and heavily accented came to her. It was Sawyer. Shannon still didn't budge. She just sat there, pulling her pink hooded sweatshirt tighter around her body. "Well good. Because I was gonna stay anyways." Shannon didn't bother to shrug, nod her head or make any gesture at all. She heard a dull thud and knew that he must have sat down next to her.

They sat there for what must have been the biggest part of two hours not saying anything. It was perfectly quiet except for the crash of the water hitting the beach over and over again. Finally she broke. Not being able to take anymore, Shannon broke out sobbing. Within split seconds it seemed, Sawyer was closer to her, one arm wrapped around her shoulder. She had to talk. She had to cry. Shannon had to do something. Not talking for two days would do that to a person.

"It's okay." He said gently. Shannon suddenly became angry. Who was he to tell her it was going to be okay. Like he knew. Like he knew what it was like to lose someone. Shannon stopped crying abrubtly. She jerked away fom Sawyer, standing up in one swift motion.

"Don't you tell me that." She snapped, her voice coated think with tears. "Don't you dare tell me that." Shannon walked away quickly heading into the jungle. WIthin just a few moments she was hopelessly lost and she screamed loudly, once again crying, tears streaming down her face. She heard footsteps and she turned quickly. Sawyer was standing there.

"What do you want, huh?" She screamed. "What do you want from me? Why are you being so nice?"

"I know what it's like to lose someone. I know what it's like to feel alone. I know what it's like to be scared." He said quietly, watching as the blonde stood shaking in front of him.

"No you don't!" She screamed. "No one does." She was crying so hard that it was hard to breath. He took another step towards her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She screamed. "Let me go." Her voice was quieter the second time and she no longer fought. Sawyer pulled Shannon into a hug and she sobbed uncontrolably. "I'm so scared. I'm all alone now." She was able to manage through her tears.

"You're not alone." He said quietly, holding her close, rubbing her back gently. "I'll be here. If you ever need anything i'll be here." Sawyer reassured and Shannon believed him. She didn't know why but she did. Shannon felt dizzy and her head was spinning. She felt her body becoming heavier and heavier.

"Sticks?" He asked concerned. "C'mon. Lets get you back to the beach." Shannon nodded sleepily, suddenly feeling so much weaker. He helped her back to the beach and he took her to the shelter she shared with Boone, sitting her down on the bed. "You need to eat somethin' Sticks." He stated matter-of-factly as he reached over and grabbed a mango, cutting a slice off, handing it to Shannon. Shannon took the peice of fruit and ate it slowly. They repeated this process until Shannon had eaten over half the fruit.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Her soft green eyes looked straight into his pale blue ones. "I mean that."

"No problem sticks." He said as he stood up and walked away. Shannon knew sooner or later she'd have to talk to him. But not now. Not until she was over the worst of it. Not until she had said her goodbyes to Boone.


End file.
